1. Field of the Invention
Systems, apparatuses, and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a personal broadcasting service, and, more particularly, to providing a personal broadcasting service according to scheduling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of broadcasting and communication technologies, personal broadcasting services are provided to Internet users through several Internet websites.
If a user produces broadcasting content using a web camera connected to a user's computer or an application program for capturing data and uploads the produced broadcasting content to a server, the server collects the uploaded broadcasting content to produce a list of broadcasting content and establishes a channel for transmitting the broadcasting content.
A plurality of subscribers that access the server, select desired broadcasting content using the produced list, and receive the broadcasting content in a streaming form through the established channel, or download the broadcasting content from the server to view the broadcasting content.
In the personal broadcasting service as described above, however, the server merely provides the uploaded broadcasting content to the Internet users. In other words, the server cannot provide the broadcasting content produced by the user to the Internet users through establishment of a channel at a time desired by the user, and thus there exists a limitation in using the personal broadcasting service.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal broadcasting service in which the scheduling of a broadcasting content producer with respect to the broadcasting content is reflected.